Something Running Through My Blood
by Arabella Lindsay
Summary: It was a story of forbidden love. He was a noble and she was just a human, but that would not stop them from falling for each other. YorixAido.
1. Prologue

The doors to the front gate swung open, revealing a sea of screaming girls clad in their school uniforms. Normally this was his favorite time of day, the only time that he could be around the day class and no be punished by Kaname-sama, and the only time he could really show his flirtatious side. It was really the only time that he didn't have to worry about putting on the proper act that was expected of him. He would run around smiling and flirting with the girls, and shoot them with his imaginary gun to make them squeal with joy.

But lately, he dreaded this part of the day, if there was a way that he didn't have to pass by the swarms of girls, then he would do it in a heartbeat. But as far as Hanabusa Aido knew that was not possible.

He put on a fake smile, and went on in the usual manner, putting on an act. In reality, he could not bare to do this. The thought of her kept on rushing back to his head every time he saw one of the day class girls. Every time he looked at one of them, they would immediately turn into her. Everywhere that he looked she was there.

He could not get her out of his head, not matter how hard he tried. Aido had never felt this way about anyone before. No one had ever been able to make his heart beat race and time almost stop at the same time. She was like his entire world. He was in love with her, and she with him. But their love would have to remain a secret, for he would never be able to marry her.

He would never be the same again ever since that fateful night at the fountain, Yori had held his heart, and she was not going to let it go anytime soon.

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so short, but I promise the next chapaters will be much longer. This is mainly just a prologue to set the whole story. This is like the first story in a long time I am stoked about writing. And thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

A.L.


	2. Chapter 1

The image of a happy girl, clad in a burgundy cocktail dress, her dirty blonde hair piled on top of her head and adorned with countless rhinestone barrettes stared back at her in the mirror. Yori stared at the reflection in astonishment, she had never thought she could look like this, this beautiful. She reached her left hand forward and touched the cool silver surface of the mirror, touching the reflection of herself.

Someone else entered into the reflection, it was Yuuki, Yori's best friend and room mate. "You look stunning," Yuuki whispered in awe.

Yori turned to face her best friend was was still dressed in her school uniform. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do Yori. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," she said pulling up the prefect band up her arm. She paused for a moment, "Who thought that Zero could do make-up and hair so well."

Yori laughed. The prefect, Zero Kiryu, probably had the darkest aura in the history of the world. Yori was challenged when it came to anything like doing her hair and make-up, and so was Yuuki. The girls had been in the bathroom all morning, countless burns from the curling iron adorned Yori's scalp, and she had been covered in the poor attempt to do her makeup when Zero finally busted down the bathroom door. After staring at a wide eyed Yuuki and Yori, Zero silently grabbed Yori's hand pulled her over to a chair, sat her down in it, and stared to take out the rat's nest of hair and wash off the make up that resembled war paint. The entire time he said nothing more then, "Hold this." "Look up." "Look down." "Close your eyes." "Open them." and things along those lines. And when he was done, he pushed the two stunned girls out and locked the door behind him.

"He had to have learned from someone," Yori said softly.

"Yeah, it was probably the head master," she said a slight laugh in her voice.

"Probably," Yori said while putting an ear ring in her right ear. She dropped her hands and stared at Yuuki, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm not going as a student. I am working tonight."

"Yuuki, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Father wants me to work tonight to make sure that no trouble breaks out. We are having the Night Class and the Day Class in the same room. It might not go over smoothly."

Yori sighed, "So you can't even dance at all?"

"Yeah I can."

"Then why are you in your school uniform instead of a dress. You might be working but that doesn't mean you can't dress up."

"Yeah, but I have nothing to wear, and I won't fit into any of your dresses Yori so I am just wearing this."

Yori was silent, causing Yuuki to think that she had won the argument. Yori dropped her hands for her ear and moved over to her bed, from underneath it she pulled a box. Yori placed the box on her bed and motioned to it.

"Open it," she said softly.

Yuuki walked over to the bed quietly. She ran her fingers over the pale blue box and over the note on the top. Her name was written on it in elegant script. Yuuki turned to her room mate. "If this is mine, why was it under your bed?"

"Your dad told me told me to hid it from you until tonight. I was suppose to give it to you earlier but I just remebered."

"What is it?"

"Open it Yuuki and find out."

Yuuki hesitantly opened to box and before her was a beautiful black evening gown. "Yori this is amazing," she said touching the black satin of the dress.

"It is a gift from Kaname-sama. Now put it on and meet me downstairs we are going to be late." And with those final words, Yori left Yuuki alone to change.

Yori stood at the bottom of the Sun Dorm's staircase, pacing back and forth waiting for Yuuki. She could just go to the dance alone, but she didn't feel entirely safe going alone. The Night Class was going to be there.

The Night Class was a group of students from a family of nobles, and they were all extremely stuck up. The only ones that were even close to normal were Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo. The rest were arrogant and had superiority complex issues. But the worst of them all was Hanabusa Aidou. He was a blonde hair, blue eyed boy who was the biggest player Yori had ever seen in her life. The thought of being around him, made her stomach churn, she hated him.

There was something strange about Aidou and the rest of the night class. They weren't like normal humans. They were vampires. And that made Yori hate Aidou all the more. Under that playboy facade he was a blood sucking monster, like the rest of his kind. And he would never be anything more to her then just that. A beast.

Author's Note-

So after like 5 months of not updating, I am back with this story. Some of the characters might be a little OOC because that is just the way I write. I have them do the things I want them to...I am a bad person I know. Anywho, I am still working on the overall plot and if you have any ideas or comments feel free to let me know. I am always open to criticism and suggestions, just no flaming please. Anywho thanks for reading and until next time.

Arabella


	3. Chapter 2

Yori stood at the foot of the staircase pacing back and forth, waiting for Yuuki. She looked over at the clock that was posted on the adjacent wall, 8:15. God, they were going to be late. Yori was normally a patient person, but when it came to being late for something she was not so tolerant.

A cheerful sound ringtone broke through the air. Yori snapped open her purse and pulled out the object that was buzzing and making the piercing sound. She stared at the screen before opening the phone, "What is taking you so long Yuuki?"

"I can't figure out how to get this dress on."

"Do you need me to come and help you into it?" she offered, one foot already on the stairs.

There was a laugh on the other end, "No, Zero is already here. But thank you for offering." There was a slight pause then more laughing. "Just go Yori, I will meet up with you. We are already late as it is."

"Yuuki, I really don't..." she began.

"Yori, I have to go, my phone is dying," and with that the line went dead.

"...I don't feel safe going alone," she finished before closing the phone and putting it back into her purse. Yori knew that Yuuki was going to take the rest of the night to get into a dress alone, so Zero helping her, it shouldn't take more then thirty minutes before she was ready. But it was a little odd that Yuuki had asked Zero to help her, considering how shy and self conscious that she actually was. But she probaly knew that Yori wanted to go to the dance on time and that they were already running late, and it was more logical to just have Zero help her then Yori. But why one Earth were they laughing?

Yori shrugged her shoulders and began to walk to the Grand Hall. She really didn't want to think about something like that. Yuuki's love life was to much of a mess for Yori to keep track of, yet alone worry about. Sometimes Yori thought she knew more about it, then Yuuki herself did.

Zero was clearly madly in love with Yuuki, even though neither he or Yuuki realized it. It was always like Zero was in self denial, and was probably why he came across so cold to everyone. Yuuki was infatuated was Kaname Kuran, who most likely didn't share the same feelings that she did, but no one even knew what he really felt, even the Night Class elite, but at the same time, Yuuki was also clearly in love with Zero. Just thinking about it was giving Yori a headache.

By the time that Yori had stopped thinking about Yuuki's mess of a love life, she was reminded that as messy as Yuuki's was at least she had one. Yori, had none what so ever, but that was okay with her because she had never really been one for romance anyway.

Yori decided to take the back way to the Grand Hall. If she was going to be late, she was going to be late, so she might as well enjoy her walk there. She cut through the woods, which was not the smartest idea in heels because they kept sinking into the ground. After several minutes of pulling her feet out of the ground and walking strangely, she decided to take her shoes off.

"Not like it is going to do my any harm," she muttered to herself as she slipped out of the wretched high heels. Plus being bare foot was an amazing feeling anyway.

The sounds of Yori's foot steps on the soft grass were barely audible to the human ear, as the young woman wondered through the woods. She might not have been able to hear her footsteps, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't.

She looked up at the stars that were peaking through the gaps between the trees, and gain a strange feeling- something she could not quite pin her finger on. Fireflies dotted the air around her. She paused where she stood, feeling the sudden drop in temperature. "That is odd," she thought, "It is late spring. It shouldn't feel this cold."

There was an eerie calm to the air around her. The wind was still. She couldn't hear the music from the Grand Hall, and as far as she had walked it should be audible by now. It was unusually cold for this time of year. Something was not right.

She continued to walk for several minutes, her anxiety continuing to grow. Something was seriously not right. Then it hit her. The strange feeling she had felt earlier was the feeling of being watched. Yori stopped dead in her tracks, afraid to move on any further. This was definitely not good.


	4. Chapter 3

Hanabusa Aido had to get away; it was all just too much for him to take in at the current moment. "I have better things to deal," he muttered to himself as he broke away from the sea of people and out into the fresh air.

Normally, he was great in crowded places full of humans. He could be around them for hours and be completely fine, but tonight it was different. The music was extremely loud, and it hurt his sensitive vampire ears. The day class girls had apparently taken baths in their perfume, and it was overwhelming. On top of the sensory overload, he was being bombarded by girls wanting to dance with him. In normal circumstances, all of this would have been perfectly fine, he didn't want to do anything stupid in front of Kaname. He was not going to be punished again for stupid actions, none of these girls were worth it. He couldn't stand there watching those girls throw themselves at the him. If they knew what he really was, then they would run in terror, not act the way they did.

"Humans," he thought, "They are all the same weak creature." Sure, Aido had some human blood in his line, but that was a drop in a massive ocean. He was a noble: A class B vampire. That meant the human in his blood line was likely a one night stand: a mistake. It might have been as small as one human, but it was enough to set him apart from the pure bloods like Kaname Kuran.

Aido began to walk, he had to get as far away from the hall as possible. Another reason he left was that he could not stand to watch what was going on in there; mostly the problems between his cousins Ruka and Kain. Kain was head over heels for Ruka, and she couldn't care less.

You see, Ruka was madly in love with Kaname, and despite the number of times her rejected her, she still threw herself at him. Everytime, he would break her heart and she would go back for more. And every time, Kain was there to hold her hand through it. Aido could see it tore his cousin up inside to have the woman he loved throwing herself at another man, though Kain would never admit it. The worst part to all of it was that Ruka never seemed to notice what she was doing to Kain.

Aido had watched Kain standing in the corner of the room beside Ruka, who refused to dance with anyone but Kaname. The pain on both of their faces was obvious, and Aido could not stand to watch it. It was then he decided he would never let that happen to him. He would never be caught dead in such a hopeless situation. Aido secretly hoped that his parents would arrange a match for him so he would not have to try and risk having his heart shattered like Kain did. Nevertheless, it wasn't a matter of concern for Aido. All that matter right now was his studies.

The smell of blood interrupted his train of thought. Aido breathed in the scent deeply as he felt the bloodlust taking over. His fangs elongated and his eyes turned crimson. He relished in the moment as he thought of draining a human of all their blood, before he suppressed the urge. He had to admit, it was something he missed, but at Cross Academy, blood drinking was strictly forbidden. Instead, Aido and the rest of the Night Class had to consume artificial blood tablets to stem their bloodlust. Aido pulled out a tablet and quickly munched it. He let out a slight gagging noise as he swallowed the rancid pill. It was an acquired taste, but he still hated them.

The smell of blood continued to fill the air, and actually had begun to grow more pungent. Aido sighed because this was not something he wanted to deal with tonight. Surely, a Night Class student was taking advantage of one of the Day Class girls, and Aido didn't want to have to deal with it. He debated about going back to the ballroom to get one of the prefects, because after all, this was really their job, not his. He tried to think back to remember if he saw Yuki or Zero at the dance, but he drew a blank.

"Only God knows what those two are doing instead of their jobs," Aido muttered, frustrated that he would have to take care of this on his own. Just for safe measure, he threw two more blood tablets into his mouth. It smelled like there was a lot of blood and he didn't want to lose control while handling this mess.

Aido Hanabusa walked toward the smell of the blood thinking to himself, "How the hell do I always find myself in these damn situations?" The scent of the blood was coming from the courtyard near the fountain. Surely, this was some romantic encounter gone horribly array. He continued to walk at a leisurely pace, because there might have been the smell of a lot of blood in the air, but it didn't seem serious.

The silence was suddenly pierced by a high pitched scream. Aido sighed, guessing things had taken a negative turn. "Guess I have to break it up now," he muttered before breaking into a sprint toward the cry.

He didn't want to just come bursting through the trees on to the scene. He wanted to avoid a violent confrontation if possible, but the second cry told him his chances of being subtle were growing slim, and if he wanted to avoid the incident escalating further he had to act quickly. Aido still didn't know the extent of what was going on, but he had a gut feeling it wasn't good, the cries probably were probably the reason why.

Aido quickly came to a hault as he hid behind a tree on the outskirts of the woods that surrounded the fountain. He quickly peered around the wood to assess the situation. He was shocked by what he saw.

Shiki had his fangs sunk into Rima's neck. Aido stared at the two, clearly disturbed for several seconds, before turning around to leave the two.

"Well that was not what I was expecting at all," he thought to himself. As he turned, his body smashed into something. The collision was so hard that it sent Aido off his balance and on to the ground.

Shiki and Rima heard the commotion and broke away instantly, before fleeing the scene. Aido looked up to see what he had crashed into. His eyes met a young Day Class girl, who looked eerily familiar but Aido was not able to place where he knew her. Little did he know he was staring at Sayori Wakaba.


End file.
